Gres
by Lomiashi
Summary: Pengalaman baru untuk Gempa. Guru baru untuk anak-anak lucu ini. /For #RamadhanChallenge


**Gres**

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Dedicated for **#RamadhanChallenge**

 **Warning!**

AU, possible OOC and typo(s), Boboiboy five elemental, dsb.

Gempa: 16 tahun; para dedek: 6 tahun

 _Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini!_

.

.

.

.

[Day 4: Tadarus/Ngaji]

.

.

.

.

Usai saling bersalaman dengan para jamaah salat tarawih, Gempa berniat langsung keluar masjid. Namun, panggilan nama serta tepukan pelan di pundak mencegahnya. Gempa langsung membalikkan badan dan mendapati seseorang yang familiar.

"Ah, Pak Ustadz. Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Gempa mengukir senyum, menunjukkan sikap sopan pada seseorang di hadapan. Seorang Ustadz yang merangkap menjadi guru agama di sekolahnya.

Pertanyaan Gempa dijawab setelah senyumnya, "Jadi begini, besok Bapak ada urusan di kota. Mungkin Bapak baru pulang lusa atau beberapa hari setelahnya. Sementara Bapak jadi gak bisa ngajar anak-anak ngaji."

Ustadz itu memberikan jeda sejenak. Sementara Gempa memahami arah pembicaraan ini, langsung mendapat konklusi sebelum ucapan itu dilanjutkan.

"Jadi, Bapak mau saya gantiin untuk ngajar mereka?"

"Nah, benar! Kamu memang selalu bisa mengerti apa yang Bapak bicarakan."

"Ah." Gempa bukannya senang sudah dipuji, sebaliknya ia malah meringis. Namun, tetap berusaha mempertahankan sikap sopan. "Tapi, kenapa saya, Pak? Saya gak yakin bisa ngajarin mereka."

"Gempa, kamu harus yakin!" Kedua pundak Gempa ditepuk, lebih keras dari tepukan sebelumnya. Membuat Gempa agak terkejut. Ditambah lagi pandangan sang Ustadz yang lurus menatapnya. "Cuma kamu yang bisa Bapak harapkan!"

"Err... 'Kan masih ada Nana, Pak."

"Tadi Bapak sudah tanya dia." Sang Ustadz mengalihkan tangannya dari pundak Gempa. Yang menunggu lanjutan pernyataan itu. "Tapi, dia bilang gak bisa. Katanya habis Ashar sibuk bikin takjil untuk dibagikan ke masjid-masjid."

Gempa ber-oh-ria seraya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan sang Ustadz. Tak tahu lagi harus membalas apa.

"Jadi, gimana, Gempa?"

Otak Gempa tak bisa berpikir lagi agar terlepas dari tugas ini. Bukannya tidak mau menolong, kalau salah 'kan nanti malah dikira sesat. Namun, ia sudah kehabisan akal.

"Yaudah deh, Pak. Saya mau bantuin Bapak."

"Nah begitu dong! Terima kasih banyak yah, Gempa. Tenang aja, mereka masih iqra' kok."

Gempa manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum miris. Mudahan benar-benar tak apa. Lagipula, mengajar mengaji itu juga dapat pahala.

 **ooO**

Gempa menaiki anak tangga masjid yang hanya berjumlah dua. Kumpulan anak yang berbaris membentuk lengkungan kecil menyambut kala memasuki masjid. Ucapan salam membuat anak-anak itu menatap Gempa dengan aneh.

'Kenapa mereka natap begitu—?'

Tentu Gempa merasa risih.

"Eh? Kakak mau belajar ngaji juga? 'Kan Kakak udah besar. Harusnya 'kan udah bisa!"

Salah satu anak dengan baju muslim berwarna kuning berucap polos. Gempa tertawa singkat seraya duduk di hadapan anak-anak itu. "Kakak gantiin Pak Ustadz kalian buat ngajar ngaji. Soalnya Pak Ustadz lagi sibuk."

"Oh! Oh! Pak Ustadz baru!"

Kini anak berbaju merah yang berucap dengan semangat. Membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak sedang puasa. Atau mungkin benar?

"Ahaha... Bukan, cuma gantiin aja."

"Iya, tetep Pak Ustadz baru!"

"Api berisik. Ngajinya kapan kalo kamu ngomong terus?" Anak lain berbaju jingga protes. Yang ditimpali satu-satunya anak perempuan di sana, "Bener kata Petir! Api jangan ngomong terus ah!" Kemudian anak lain, "Iya, nih. Aku jadi ngantuk."

"Kok pada marah sama aku?!"

Setelahnya, anak-anak itu mendadak rusuh. Ada yang memperkeruh suasana. Ada yang malah bersorak memberi semangat. Bahkan ada yang sempat-sempatnya tidur.

Gempa pusing, memutuskan untuk berusaha melerai. Namun, salah satu anak yang sama sekali tidak ikut rusuh sudah melakukan lebih dulu. "Teman-teman, jangan ribut. Petir sama Api juga jangan berantem. Yaya jangan ikutan. Daun jangan manas-manasin. Angin juga—"

Dan suasana mendadak hening. Semua atensi tertuju pada anak itu, Tanah. Gempa sejenak kagum. Ya, hanya sejenak. Tepat sebelum kerusuhan kembali terjadi. Tanah menjadi bingung, berakhir pundung. Ia lebih memilih beralih membangunkan Air.

"Adek-adek, kalian puasa, gak?"

Kerusuhan mendadak terhenti. Semuanya menjawab, "Puasa!" dengan serentak. Walau ada keributan kecil setelahnya. Yang masih bisa dikendalikan Gempa.

"Wah... Bagus kalo puasa semua. Tapi, sayang pahala puasanya kurang karena ribut-ribut tadi."

"EHH—?"

Mereka semua—kecuali Tanah dan Air—terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Penyesalan hinggap di hati. Sementara Air menghela napas lega dan Tanah menatap teman-temannya seolah berucap, 'Tuh 'kan, udah dibilangin juga.'

"Jadi gimana supaya nambah pahalanya, Kak?"

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya Api memanggilnya 'Kak', bukan 'Pak Ustadz' lagi.

Gempa, jangan salah fokus, _please_.

"Kalo mau nambah pahalanya, ayo mulai ngajinya."

"Siap, Kak!"

Setelahnya, Gempa dapat menghela napas lega. Untung anak-anak ini mau mendengarkannya. Masing-masing dari mereka membuka iqra' di hadapan.

"Oh, iya. Kalian ngajinya iqra' berapa?"

"Satu, Kak!" Yaya menjawab, karena teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam. Tidak ingin membuat keributan mungkin?

"Sampe huruf apa?"

"Kha!"— Yaya.

"Bukan, ha!"— Api.

"Ha gaada titiknya. Kemaren Pak Ustadz ngajarin sampe yang ada titiknya. Ja!"— Petir.

"Api sama Petir salah! Yang bener kha!"

"Hee... Bukannya ba?"— Angin.

Rusuh lagi. Gempa merasa ia salah bertanya. Membuatnya memanggil Tanah untuk menunjukkan sudah sampai mana mereka semua mengaji. Dan ternyata yang benar jawaban Yaya.

"Adek-adek." Anak-anak itu menatap Gempa yang beralih menulis di papan tulis. Menuliskan sebuah huruf hijaiyah di sana, kha (خ). "Yang ini, 'kan?"

"Iya, Kak!"

"Huruf ini namanya kha. Supaya ingat, ngaji bagian huruf ini diulang yah."

Semuanya mengangguk, menuruti perkataan Gempa. Walau suka membuat rusuh, ternyata anak-anak ini tidak bandel.

Mendadak, Air mengangkat tangan. Membuat semua heran. Padahal sedari tadi hanya diam bahkan sampai tidur di tempat.

"Nama Kakak siapa?"

Ah, Gempa baru ingat kalau belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama Kakak, Gempa. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."—walau sempat membuat pusing.

"Oh, Kak Gempa. Kami kenalan juga yah, Kak?"

Gempa mengiyakan permintaan Api. Walau sebenarnya sudah hapal nama mereka masing-masing, berkat kerusuhan tadi. Masing-masing memperkenalkan diri yang kadang diselingi keributan kecil.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai ngajinya."

Setelahnya, satu per satu dari mereka menghadap Gempa untuk mengaji. Terkadang anak-anak berebut ingin duluan. Yang mudah diatasi. Berakhir dengan kegiatan mengaji yang kadang diselingi keributan kecil dan canda tawa.

Ah, mengajar anak-anak mengaji tidak ada salahnya, ya. Untung Gempa menerima tawaran tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

A/N: well... Ini yang terakhir. Walau besok masih bisa juga kayaknya gak bakal kuat nulis ff dulu xd ini aja modal copas dari yang udah di post di fb eheee tapi liat sikon gimana deh xD /tapi yakin tak jadi /y

Dan karena besok lebaran. Saya, Lomiashi, mengucapkan **selamat hari raya idul fitri! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~!** Jikalau ada kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati, mohon dimaafkan /\ dan semoga amal ibadah kita selama bulan Ramadhan ini diterima Allah swt. Aamiin... Jangan lupa bayar zakat yah!

Tentu saja, jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~!

Eit, masih ada omake nih xd

 **~Lomiashi**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"KAK GEMPAAAAAA!"

Baru saja Gempa menaiki anak tangga masjid yang pertama, panggilan dari belakang terdengar. Menoleh, Gempa mendapati sekumpulan anak yang tak asing. Para 'mantan' murid mengajinya. Yang hari ini sudah tak diajarinya lagi, karena pengajar yang sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan urusan.

Gempa menatap mereka satu per satu. Tak didapat perbedaan di masing-masing wajah mereka. Ekspresi kesal terpampang di sana. Bahkan termasuk Air yang biasanya memasang wajah mengantuk.

 _Oke_ , Gempa salah apalagi?

Padahal hari ini Gempa sama sekali tidak bertemu mereka. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar kemarin pun tak ada masalah berarti. Jadi, apa?

"Kak Gempa kok gak ngajarin kami hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Api yang mewakili semua temannya, menjawab pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepala. Ah, ternyata karena itu. Jadi, sekarang ceritanya _ngambek_ tidak diajari lagi oleh Gempa?

"Yah...," Gempa memasang senyum terbaiknya, menjawab dengan tidak enak hati, "Kan Kakak cuma gantiin Pak Ustadz sebentar. Dan Pak Ustadz udah dateng, 'kan? Jadi, Kakak gak ngajarin lagi."

"Gak mau!" Ucapan serentak itu mengejutkan Gempa serta menarik perhatian para calon jamaah salat tarawih. Gempa tertawa singkat, merasa tak enak.

"Kami maunya diajarin Kak Gempa!"

Anggukan disertai ucapan, "Hum!" yang serentak menimpali kata-kata Api.

"Kami gak mau sama Pak Ustadz!"

Sekali lagi, teman-teman Api melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami gak mau ngaji lagi kalo bukan Kak Gempa yang ngajarin!"

Dan sekali lagi.

Gempa mendadak bingung. Kalau mengajari lagi, tidak masalah, _sih_. Lagipula anak-anak ini tidak terlalu susah diatur. Asal tidak marah-marah saja. Namun, apa tidak masalah kalau Gempa menggantikan gurunya sampai anak-anak ini tamat mengaji?

"Memangnya boleh?"

Belum sempat Api berucap lagi, seseorang yang familiar menjawab lebih dulu, "Boleh kok. Kalo anak-anak maunya gitu, mau gimana lagi?"

"Ah, Pak Ustadz!"

Sang Ustadz hanya tersenyum sebagai respons untuk panggilan anak-anak itu. Yang tampak senang sekali.

"Kalo begitu, yaudah deh."

Anak-anak itu bersorak senang. Hari-hari yang cukup melelahkan akan dirasakan Gempa lagi. Namun tak apa, melihat mereka senang saja cukup mengusir rasa lelah.

"Yaudah, ayo ambil wudhu. Bentar lagi isya."

"OKE!"


End file.
